disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Fairy (Monster Class)
These fairies carry lanterns that are bigger than their bodies. Even though they're young, they can use magic, but prefer support roles rather than attacking. They are bothered by the fact that their worried fathers turned into Mana so they can hide inside the Lanterns. ' ' Alignment: Any. Type: '''Fey (Monster) '''Hit Die: d8 Class Skills The Fairy's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Bluff (Cha), Craft (Int), Disguise (Cha), Diplomacy (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Martial knowledge (Monster Weapon)(Natural attack), Knowledge (Any 1 chosen at 1st level), Stealth (Dex), Perception (Wis), Preform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Fly (Dex) Skill Ranks per Level: 6 + Int modifier. ' ' Starting Wealth: 2d6 × 10 hl (average 70hl.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 hl or less. ' ' Table: Fairy EVILITY: Magic Creation: A number of times per day equal to the Fairy's Charisma modifier, The fairy can lessen the cost of a metamagic feat by 1. Race: ' • '+2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, -4 Strength. • Small Size':' +1 bonus to Armor Class, +1 bonus on attack rolls, +4 bonus on Stealth checks, -1 penalty on CMB and CMD. • Fly Speed 30 feet with Good Maneuverability. • Low Light Vision out to 60 feet • Fairies gain a +4 bonus to Knowledge Planes, and Knowledge Nature checks. • Automatic Languages: English and Japanese. •Bonus Languages: Any Monster weapon proficiency' ' Fairy are proficient with and can only wield magical monster weapons, unless they have reincarnated from a previous body that had the ability to wield other weapons. A Fairy’s natural attack is a swing of it's lantern. This deals 1d6 damage. A Fairies’s relevant modifier for determining it's saving throws and spells is Charisma. Spells A Fairy casts divine spells drawn from the Fairy spell list. He can cast any spell he knows without preparing it ahead of time, assuming he has not yet used up his allotment of spells per day for the spell’s level. To learn or cast a spell, a Fairy must have a Charisma score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a Fairy’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the Fairy’s Charisma modifier. A Fairy can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level each day. His base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Fairy. In addition, he receives bonus spells per day if he has a high Charisma score (see [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/basics-ability-scores/ability-scores#TOC-Abilities-and-Spellcasters Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells]). A Fairy’s selection of spells is extremely limited. A Fairy begins play knowing four 0-level spells and two 1st-level spells of the Fairy’s choice. At each new Fairy level, he gains one or more new spells as indicated on Table: Fairy Spells Known. (Unlike spells per day, the number of spells a Fairy knows is not affected by his Charisma score. The numbers on Table: Fairy Spells Known are fixed.) Upon reaching 5th level, and at every third Fairy level thereafter (8th, 11th, and so on), a Fairy can choose to learn a new spell in place of one he already knows. In effect, the Fairy “loses” the old spell in exchange for the new one. The new spell’s level must be the same as that of the spell being exchanged, and it must be at least one level lower than the highest-level Fairy spell he can cast. A Fairy may swap out only a single spell at any given level and must choose whether or not to swap the spell at the same time that he gains new spells known for the level. A Fairy must spend 1 hour each day doing a ritual with her lantern to gain strength from the powerful spirit that lives within. A Fairy may prepare and cast any spell on the Fairy spell list, provided that she can cast spells of that level, but she must choose which spells to prepare during her daily meditation. If a Fairy ever loses her Lantern she cannot cast or prepare spells until she retrieves it. Orisons (Sp) Fairies begin play knowing all 0 level orisons. These spells are cast like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. Orisons prepared using other spell slots, due to metamagic feats, for example, consume spell slots as normally. Monster Technique ([http://www.d20pfsrd.com/basics-ability-scores/glossary#TOC-Extraordinary-Abilities-Ex- Su])''' Just like all monster classes, Fairies gain special Monster Techniques they can utilize to get an edge over their opponents. A Fairy Learns a monster technique at 3rd, 6th, 9th, 12th, 15th, 18th, and 20th level. These Techniques can be chosen from the Fairy's list of techniques. The Fairy must be able to perform techniques of the technique's level to learn it. If there are no monster techniques you can choose when you gain a new monster technique you can instead gain a new spell. '''Magichange As a free action, a Fairy can change into a Quarterstaff. The Magichange lasts as many rounds as the Fairy’s Constitution Modifier, and when it ends, the creature returns to it's former self but is considered exhausted. The wielder must be unarmed and able to hold the weapon when the Fairy transforms. For other statistics see the Magichange special ability. Fairy Staff Quarterstaff (Two handed double weapon) Damage: 1d6 or monster weapon, whichever is higher. Critical: '''20 X2 '''Damage Type: '''bludgeoning '''Weight: '''1 lbs. '''Ability Boost Fairies have a very forceful personality, they are also very fit and limber. As such Fairies gain bonuses to Dexterity and Charisma at the levels indicated on the table above. ' ' Fire Guardian (Su) The Fairy gains the companionship of a powerful Fire Guardian, which is actually most fairy's father, condensed into raw mana. Much like a Genie in terms of heritage. The Fairy can summon the Fire Guardian as a move action. The fire guardian lasts for 10 minutes per level, and can be dismissed as a free action. You need not use all of the time the Fire Guardian can be active at once, and it can be used in 10 minute intervals. When not summoned, the Fire Guardian is a small burning flame that the fairy uses as the focus of her spells. This flame can exist even under water and is not quenched by water of any type. It gives off a light as a lantern would. In addition, while in this form the Fire Guardian can still speak and make any checks that are purely mental in action. While the Fire Guardian is in it's lantern, it also grants the Fairy different abilities based on it's level. A Flame Guardian has the same alignment as the fairy that owns it and can speak all of his languages. Flame Guardians are treated as summoned creatures, except that they are not sent back to their home plane until reduced to a number of negative hit points equal to or greater than their Constitution score. In addition, due to its tie to its Fairy, an Flame Guardian can touch and attack creatures warded by [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/p/protection-from-evil protection from evil] and similar effects that prevent contact with summoned creatures. When summoned in this way, the Flame Guardian hit points are unchanged from the last time it was dismissed or banished. The only exception to this is if the Flame Guardian was slain, in which case it returns with half its normal hit points. The Flame Guardian does not heal naturally. The Flame Guardian remains until dismissed by the Fairy (a standard action). If the Flame Guardian is sent back to its home plane due to death, it cannot be summoned again until the following day. The Flame Guardian cannot be sent back to its home plane by means of [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/dispel-magic dispel magic], but spells such as [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/dismissal dismissal] and [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/b/banishment banishment] work normally. If the Fairy is unconscious, asleep, or killed, his Flame Guardian is immediately banished. The Flame Guardian takes a form shaped by the Fairy’s desires. The Flame Guardian’s Hit Dice, saving throws, skills, feats, and abilities are tied to the Fairy’s class level and increase as the Fairy gains levels. In addition, each Flame Guardian receives a pool of evolution points, based on the Fairy’s class level, that can be used to give the Flame Guardian different abilities and powers. Whenever the Fairy gains a level, he must decide how these points are spent, and they are set until he gains another level of Fairy. *Full details on how Flame Guardians work can be found here: Flame Guardians Life Link (Su) Starting at 1st level, a Fairy forms a close bond with his Flame Guardian. Whenever the Flame Guardian takes enough damage to send it back to its home plane, the Fairy can sacrifice any number of hit points. Each hit point sacrificed in this way prevents 1 point of damage done to the Flame Guardian. This can prevent the Flame Guardian from being sent back to its home plane. In addition, the Flame Guardian and the Fairy must remain within 100 feet of one another for the Flame Guardian to remain at full strength. If the Flame Guardian is beyond 100 feet but closer than 1,000 feet, its current and maximum hit point totals are reduced by 50%. If the Flame Guardian is more than 1,000 feet away but closer than 10,000 feet, its current and maximum hit point totals are reduced by 75%. If the Flame Guardian is more than 10,000 feet away, it is immediately returned to its home plane. Current hit points lost in this way are not restored when the Flame Guardian gets closer to its Fairy, but its maximum hit point total does return to normal. Bond Senses (Su) Starting at 2nd level, a Fairy can, as a standard action, share the senses of his Flame Guardian, hearing, seeing, smelling, tasting, and touching everything the Flame Guardian does. He can use this ability a number of rounds per day equal to his Fairy level. There is no range to this effect, but the Flame Guardian and the Fairy must be on the same plane. The Fairy can end this effect as a free action. Nature's Protection (Su) At 3rd level the Fairy adds it’s Charisma modifier into it’s Saving throws as a deflection bonus. Shield Ally (Ex) At 4th level, whenever a Fairy is within his Flame Guardian’s reach, the Fairy receives a +2 shield bonus to his Armor Class and a +2 circumstance bonus on his saving throws. This bonus does not apply if the Flame Guardian is grappled, helpless, paralyzed, stunned, or unconscious. Fly (Ex) At 5th level the Fairy’s flying ability increases to 60 feet with a good maneuverability. This increases to perfect maneuverability at 13th level. Nature's Grace (Su) At 7th level the Fairy adds it’s Charisma modifier into it’s Armor class as a deflection bonus. Fleeting Glance (Sp) At 9th level, you can turn invisible for a number of rounds per day equal to your Fairy level. This ability functions as [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/i/invisibility greater invisibility]. ''These rounds need not be consecutive. Aspect (Su) At 10th level, a Fairy can divert up to 2 points from his Flame Guardian’s evolution pool to add evolutions to himself. He cannot select any evolution that the Flame Guardian could not possess, and he must be able to meet the requirements as well. He cannot select the ability increase evolution through this ability. Any points spent in this way are taken from the Flame Guardian’s evolution pool (reducing the total number available to the Flame Guardian). The Fairy can change the evolutions he receives from these points any time he can change the Flame Guardian’s evolutions. '''Woodland Stride (Ex)' At 11th level, you can move through any sort of undergrowth (such as natural thorns, briars, overgrown areas, and similar terrain) at your normal speed and without taking damage or suffering any other impairment. Thorns, briars, and overgrown areas that have been magically manipulated to impede motion, however, still affect you. Greater Shield Ally (Ex) At 12th level, you can use your Shield ally ability even when your Flame Guardian is not summoned so long as you still hold on to your Lantern. If the Flame Guardian is summoned, you increase the bonuses it grants by +2. Damage Reduction (Su) At levels 14, 17, and 19th level, you gain Damage reduction overcome by cold iron. The amounts are all listed on the above table. Fey Magic (Su) At 15th level, you may reroll any caster level check made to overcome spell resistance. You must decide to use this ability before the results are revealed by the GM. You must take the second result, even if it is worse. You can use this ability at will. Greater Aspect (Su) At 18th level, a Fairy can divert more of his Flame Guardian’s evolutions to himself. This ability functions as the aspect ability, but up to 6 evolution points can be taken. Unlike the aspect ability, the Flame Guardian loses 1 point from its evolution pool for every 2 points (or fraction thereof) diverted to the Fairy. Titania (Su) At 20th level, a Fairy becomes a powerhouse of the Fey world. A mistress or Master of Nature and of the burning powers within her. Once per day as a standard action, The Fairy selects how this ability is activated. If she activates it on herself, or on her Flame Guardian. The fairy can grant herself the ability granted to the Flame Guardian if the Flame Guardian is not summoned when she uses this, and it ends immediately if the Flame guardian is summoned while the Flame Guardian ability is active. Regardless, this lasts for 1 round per level. Fairy: ''The fairy Gains a +8 bonus to her Charisma score. The Fairy adds her Charisma modifier to her saving throws, and when the fairy successfully makes a saving throw, beating the DC by 10 or more, she heals an amount equal to her Charisma modifier. The Fairy also gains a primal aura around her. This causes all creatures within the aura to gain a +4 bonus or -4 penalty to will saving throws (This bonus increases or decreases by another +2 or -2 if it is a spell with the mind effecting descriptor). The Fairy gets to select which creature gains each effect. In addition, in this area, all bleed effects that target a creature instead target whatever creature the fairy selects for the duration. ''Flame Guardian: ''The Flame Guardian gains a +8 bonus to it's Strength Score. The Flame Guardian's move speed increases by 30 feet and it gains 1 additional attack it can make on a full attack. All fire damage the Flame Guardian deals is maximized. The Flame Guardian can destroy a magical effect (whether it's on a creature or an independent effect such as a [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/w/wall-of-fire ''wall of fire]) by attacking it with it's slam attack. He must succeed at a melee touch attack against the creature, and expend one of the Fairy's technique slots. If the attack hits, the creature or effect is subject to targeted [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/dispel-magic greater dispel magic] as if from a caster of 5 levels higher than your own level. If he dispels an effect, he suffer no harmful effects from touching it. If the effect is on a creature, the creature takes normal slam damage as well. =Fairy Spells= 0-Level Fairy Spells—Create Water, Detect Magic, Detect Poison, Flare, Guidance, Know Direction, Light, Mending, Purify Food and Drink, Read Magic, Resistance, Spark, Stabilize, Virtue 1st-Level Fairy Spells—Alter Winds, Bristle, Burning Disarm, Calm Animals, Charm Animal, Cure Light Wounds, heal, Detect Aberration, Detect Animals or Plants, Detect Snares and Pits, Detect the Faithful, Diagnose Disease, Dream Feast, Endure Elements, Entangle, Faerie Fire, Feather Step, Flare Burst, Goodberry, Hairline Fractures, Hide from Animals, Keen Senses, Liberating Command, Longstrider, Magic Fang, Magic Stone, Negate Aroma, Pass without Trace, Produce Flame, Ray of Sickening, Remove Sickness, Shillelagh, Speak with animals, Summon Minor Ally, Summon Nature's Ally I 2nd-Level Fairy Spells— Accelerate Poison, Animal Aspect, Animal Messenger, Animal Trance, Aspect of the Bear, Burning Gaze, Campfire Wall, Cat's Grace, Certain Grip, Chill Metal, Defoliate, Delay Poison, Eagle Eye, Elemental Speech, Endure Elements (Communal), Feast of Ashes, Fire Trap, Flame Blade, Flaming Sphere, Forest Friend, Glide, Greensight, Gust of Wind, Heat Metal, Hold Animal, Lockjaw, Natural Rhythm, Owl's Wisdom, Pernicious Poison, Pox Pustules, Reduce Animal, Resist Energy, Restoration (Lesser), Scent Trail, Share Language, Soften Earth and Stone, Soothing Word, Spider Climb, Stone Call, Summon Nature's Ally II, Summon Swarm, Tar Ball, Tree Shape, Warp Wood, Web Shelter, Wilderness Soldiers, Wood Shape 3rd-Level Fairy Spells—daze monster, enthrall, false life, glitterdust, hidden speech, hold person, Greater Animal Aspect, Anthropomorphic Animal, Ape Walk, Aqueous Orb, Ash torm, Badger's Ferocity, Burrow, Burst of Nettles, Call Lightning, Channel the Gift, Cloak of Winds, Companion Mind Link, Contagion, Cup of Dust, Cure Moderate Wounds, Daylight, Delay Poison (Communal), Diminish Plants, Dominate Animal, Feather Step (Mass), Fungal Infestation, Heattroke, Hide Campsite, Hurricane Blast, Lily pad Stride, Mad Monkeys, Magic Fang (Greater), Meld into Stone, Nature's Exile, Neutralize Poison, Plant Growth, Poison, Protection from Energy, Pup Shape, Rain of Frogs, Remove Disease, Resinous Skin, Resist energy (Communal), Sheet Lightning, Shifting Sand, Sleet Storm, Snare, Speak with Plants, Spike Growth, Spit Venom, Stone Shape, Summon Nature's Ally III, Vermin Shape I, Wind Wall, Absorb Toxicity, Air Walk, Antiplant Shell, Arboreal Hammer, Aspect of the Stag, Atavism 4th-Level Fairy Spells— Ball Lightning, Blight, Bloody Claws, Cape of Wasps, Command Plants, Control Water, Cure Serious Wounds, Dispel Magic, Echolocation, Flame Strike, Freedom of Movement, Geyser, Giant Vermin, Grove of Respite, Life Bubble, Moonstruck, Obsidian Flow, Plague Carrier, Protection from Energy (Communal), Reincarnate, Repel Vermin, Ride the Waves, River of Wind, Rusting Grasp, Scrying, Spike Stones, Strong Jaw, Summon Nature's Ally IV, Thorn Body, Touch of Slime, True Forme, Vermin Shape II, Volcanic Storm, Animl Growth, Aspect of the Wolf, Atonement, Awaken 5th-Level Fairy Spells— Baleful Polymorph, Blessing of the Salamander, Call Lightning Storm, Commune with Nature, Greater Contagion, Control Winds, Cure Critical Wounds, Death Ward, Fickle Winds, Fire Snake, Hallow, Insect Plague, Raise Animal Companion, Reprobation, Rest Eternal, Snake Staff, Stoneskin, Summon Nature's Ally V, Threefold Aspect, Transmute Mud to Rock, Transmute Rock to Mud, Tree Stride, Unhallow, Wall of Fire, Wall of Thorns, Age Resistance, Anti Life Shell, Bear's Endurance (Mass), Bull's Strength (Mass), Cat's Grace (Mass), Cure Light Wounds (Mass), Greater Dispel Magic, Dust Form, Eagle Aerie, Epidemic, Owl's Wisdom (Mass), Siege of Trees. 6th-Level Fairy Spells—'' Find the Path, Fire Seeds, ironwood, Liveoak, Move Earth, Plague Storm, Repel Wood, Sirocco, Spellstaff, Stoneskin (Communal), Stone Tell, Summon NAture's Ally VI, Swarm skin, Tar Pool, Transport Via Plants, Wall of Stone, Age Resistance greater, Animate Plants, Changestaff, Control Weather, Creeping Doom, Cure Moderate Wounds (Mass), Fire Storm, Health, Rampart, Scouring Winds, Sunbeam, Transmute Metal to Wood, True Seeing, Animal Shapes, Mass Atavism, Control Plants, Sunburst, Elemental Swarm (Fire elementals only), Shambler, Regenerate, Greater Siege of Trees. =Fairy Techniques= '''1st-Level Fairy Techniques'— 2nd-Level Fairy Techniques— 3rd-Level Fairy Techniques—Will-o'-the-wisp, Flying Flame Shot (Magichange) 4th-Level Fairy Techniques— 5th-Level Fairy Techniques— Lantern Section 6th-Level Fairy Techniques—'' '' 7th-Level Fairy Techniques— Flame Demon's Fist, Fairy King's Rage (Magichange) 8th-Level Fairy Techniques— 9th-Level Fairy Techniques— Judgment Ray ' REINCARNATION' Fairy Reincarnation